List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History
}} The ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series contains many different characters. Although the word "history" is in the series' name, there are some characters who are fictional. Below is the list of characters who appeared in the official Epic Rap Battles of History. This includes both main characters and cameos. In some battles, the characters transform into a different version of themselves (examples: Doctor Who, Gandalf, Goku), and sometimes they just wear different outfits (examples: Chuck Norris, Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber). 'Official characters' ''Rappers and cameos: #Announcer #John Lennon (Nice Peter) #Bill O'Reilly (EpicLLOYD) #Darth Vader (Nice Peter) #*Darth Vader, dressed as Boushh the Bounty Hunter (Verona Blue) #*Darth Vader, without helmet #Adolf Hitler, black-and-white version (EpicLLOYD) #*Adolf Hitler Rage Baby #*Adolf Hitler, colored version #*Adolf Hitler, frozen in carbonite #Stormtrooper (Morgan Christensen) #Abe Lincoln (Nice Peter) #Chuck Norris, in Texas Ranger outfit (EpicLLOYD) #*Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit #*Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit, large-sized #Sarah Palin (Lisa Donovan) #Lady Gaga, main cook outfit (Nice Peter) #*Lady Gaga, gray outfit with long hair #*Lady Gaga, tea outfit #*Lady Gaga, monster outfit #*Lady Gaga, bikini mask outfit #*Lady Gaga, big catlike pointy-boob outfit #John McCain (EpicLLOYD) #Kim Jong-il (Timothy DeLaGhetto) #Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter) #"Macho Man" Randy Savage (EpicLLOYD) #Justin Bieber (Alex Farnham) #*Justin Bieber, Usher outfit #Ludwig van Beethoven (Nice Peter) #Johann Sebastian Bach (EpicLLOYD) #Albert Einstein (Zach Sherwin) #Stephen Hawking (Nice Peter) #Carl Sagan (EpicLLOYD) #Genghis Khan (EpicLLOYD) #Easter Bunny (Nice Peter) #Jesus Christ (Aaron Zaragoza) #Jesus Quintana (Dante Cimadamore) #A man named Jesus (Kurt) #Genghis Khan's descendants, from New York (Jon Na) #Genghis Khan's descendants, from Japan (Jon Na) #Napoleon Bonaparte (EpicLLOYD) #*Napoleon Bonaparte, French chef outfit #Napoleon Dynamite (Nice Peter) #Ben Franklin (EpicLLOYD) #Billy Mays (Colin J. Sweeney) #Vince Offer (Nice Peter) #George Washington (Pat McIntyre) #Gandalf the White (EpicLLOYD) #*Gandalf the Grey #Dumbledore (Nice Peter) #Gilderoy Lockhart (Pat McIntyre) #Dr. Seuss (Mickey Meyer) #William Shakespeare (George Watsky) #The Cat in the Hat (Nice Peter) #Thing 1 and Thing 2 (EpicLLOYD) #Mr. T (DeStorm Power) #Mr. Rogers (Nice Peter) #John "Hannibal" Smith (EpicLLOYD) #H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (EpicLLOYD) #Templeton "Face" Peck (EpicLLOYD) #Mr. McFeely (EpicLLOYD) #Captain Kirk (EpicLLOYD) #Christopher Columbus (Nice Peter) #Spock (Omar Gharaibeh) #Sulu (Jon Na) #Hot Alien (Mary Gutfleisch) #Nice Peter #EpicLLOYD #*EpicLLOYD, gym outfit #KassemG #*KassemG, ugly hag outfit #Master Chief (Nice Peter) #Leonidas (Jesse Wellens) #Spartans (Dante Cimadamore and Gabe Michael) #Queen Gorgo (Jeana Smith) #Pleistarchus (EpicLLOYD) #Orville Wright (Link Neal) #Wilbur Wright, with shirt (Rhett McLaughlin) #*Wilbur Wright, without shirt #*Wilbur Wright, with shirt and goggles #Mario (EpicLLOYD) #Luigi (Nice Peter) #Princess Peach (Ceciley Jenkins) #Elvis Presley, young gray version (EpicLLOYD) #*Elvis Presley, older glammer version #Michael Jackson, young black version (Bentley Green) #*Michael Jackson, older white version (Nice Peter) #Jermaine Jackson (Bentley Green) #Tito Jackson (Bentley Green) #Marlon Jackson (Bentley Green) #Jackie Jackson (Bentley Green) #Tootie Ramsey (Bentley Green) # Cleopatra (Angela Trimbur) # Marilyn Monroe (Kimmy Gatewood) # Marlon Brando (EpicLLOYD) # John F. Kennedy (Nice Peter) # Bill Gates (EpicLLOYD) # Steve Jobs (Nice Peter) # HAL 9000 (Nice Peter) # Frank Sinatra (EpicLLOYD) # Freddie Mercury (Nice Peter) # Sammy Davis, Jr. (Tay Zonday) # Mitt Romney (EpicLLOYD) # Barack Obama (Iman Crosson) # Doc Brown (Zach Sherwin) # The Tenth Doctor (Nice Peter) # The Fourth Doctor (George Wastky) # Dalek (Dante Cimadamore) # Marty McFly (EpicLLOYD) # Clint Eastwood (EpicLLOYD) # Bruce Lee (Mike Diva) # Urban Ninjas (Xin Wuku) # Mustached Cowboys (Nice Peter) # Sherlock Holmes (Zach Sherwin) # Dr. Watson (Kyle Mooney) # Batman (Nice Peter) # Robin (EpicLLOYD) # Moses (Snoop Dogg) # Santa Claus (Nice Peter) # Elves 1, 2 and 3 (EpicLLOYD) # Moses' Honeys (Elena Diaz and Monica Weitzel) # Adam (EpicLLOYD) # Eve (Jenna Marbles) # Steve (Nice Peter) # Martin Luther King, Jr. (Jordan Peele) # Gandhi (Keegan-Michael Key) # Indian Independence March Extras # White Preacher in Indian Independence March (Nice Peter) # Civil Rights March Extras # White Preacher in Civil Rights March (EpicLLOYD) # Thomas Edison (EpicLLOYD) # Nikola Tesla (Dante Cimadamore) # Babe Ruth (EpicLLOYD) #* Babe Ruth, Colorized Version. # Lance Armstrong, suit jacket (Nice Peter) #* Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt and shorts #* Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt, shorts, bike helmet, and sunglasses # Skrillex (EpicLLOYD) #* Skrillex, monster version # Mozart (Nice Peter) # Rasputin (Nice Peter) # Joseph Stalin (EpicLLOYD) # Vladimir Lenin, red (Nice Peter) #* Vladimir Lenin, full color (ending) # Mikhail Gorbachev (EpicLLOYD) # Mikhail Baryshnikov (PewDiePie) # Vladimir Putin (Nice Peter) # Boba Fett (Ray William Johnson) # Lando Calrissian (KassemG) # Al Capone (EpicLLOYD) # Blackbeard (Nice Peter) # Edward Kenway (Xin Wuku) # Gangsters (Shaun Lewin, Yev Belilovskiy, and Dante Cimadamore) # Pirates (Bryce Wissel, Shaun Lewin and Donnie Davis) # Miley Cyrus (Michelle Glavan) # Joan of Arc (Jessi Smiles) # Miley Stewart (Nice Peter) # Lilly Truscott (EpicLLOYD) # Pablo Picasso (EpicLLOYD) # Bob Ross (Nice Peter) # Muhammad Ali (Jordan Peele) #* Muhammad Ali (with boxing attire) # Michael Jordan (Keegan-Michael Key) # Ebenezer Scrooge (Zach Sherwin) # Donald Trump (Nice Peter) # J. P. Morgan (EpicLLOYD) # Kanye West (DeStorm Power) # The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Nice Peter) # Ignorance and Want (Kai and Naya Berman) # Rick Grimes (Nice Peter) # Walter White (EpicLLOYD) #* Heisenberg (Walter White with hat) #* Heisenberg (without pants) # Walkers (Neil Blan, Ray Timmons, Amy Bury and Tom Walsh) # Clark Kent #* Superman (EpicLLOYD) # Goku (Ray William Johnson) #* Super Saiyan Goku # Jimmy Olsen (Nice Peter) # Krillin (Nice Peter) # Edgar Allan Poe (George Wastky) # Stephen King (Zach Sherwin) # Isaac Newton ("Weird Al" Yankovic) # Bill Nye (Nice Peter) #* Bill Nye (with goggles and gloves) # Neil deGrasse Tyson (Chali 2na) # George Washington (Nice Peter) # William Wallace (EpicLLOYD) # Americans (Jack Zullo, Mike Elder and Jeff MacKinnon) # Scotsmen (Reynaldo Garnica, Seth Brown and Joey Greer) # Leonardo da Vinci (Link Neal) # Raphael Sanzio da Urbino (Anthony Padilla) # Donatello di Niccolò (Rhett McLaughlin) # Michelangelo Buonarroti (Ian Hecox) # Leonardo (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) # Raphael (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) # Donatello (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) # Michelangelo (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) # Jamie Hyneman (Nice Peter) #* Jamie Hyneman (with goggles) # Adam Savage (EpicLLOYD) #* Adam Savage (with ear muffs) # Egon Spengler (Zach Sherwin) #* Egon Spengler (in the commercial) #* Egon Spengler (with Proton Packs) # Peter Venkman (Chris Gorbos) #* Peter Venkman (in the commercial) #* Peter Venkman (with Proton Packs) # Ray Stantz (Mark Douglas) #* Ray Stantz (in the commercial) #* Ray Stantz (with Proton Packs) # Winston Zeddemore (Walter Downing) #* Winston Zeddemore (with Proton Packs) # Tory Belleci (Chris Alvarado) # Grant Imahara (KRNFX) # Kari Byron (Mary Doodles) # Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Taylor Cu) # Janine Melnitz (Brooke Lawson) # Romeo Montague (Nice Peter) # Juliet Capulet (Grace Helbig) # Clyde Barrow (EpicLLOYD) # Bonnie Parker (Hannah Hart) # Zeus (Nice Peter) # Thor (EpicLLOYD) #* Thor (Marvel Version) # Lego Minifigures # Jack the Ripper (Dan Bull) #* Jack the Ripper (without cape) # Hannibal Lecter (EpicLLOYD) #* Hannibal Lecter (with muzzle) #* Hannibal Lecter (in Memphis suit) # Barney Matthews (David Thornhill Jr.) # Ellen DeGeneres (Lauren Flans) # Oprah Winfrey (November Christine) # Stedman Graham (Atul Singh) # Dr. Phil (EpicLLOYD) # Steven Spielberg (Nice Peter) # Alfred Hitchcock (EpicLLOYD) # Quentin Tarantino (Wax) #* Quentin Tarantino (As Jimmie Dimmick) # Stanley Kubrick (Ruggles Outbound) # Michael Bay (Nice Peter) # Bill S. Preston (TBA) # Ted Logan (TBA) # Meriwether Lewis (Link Neal) # William Clark (Rhett McLaughlin) # Sacagawea (TBA) # Shaka Zulu (DeStorm Power) # Zulu Warrior (Greg Davis Jr. ''Minor appearances: #Person that attacks Chuck Norris (only arm) #Person that throws microphone towards Freddie Mercury (only arm) #Person that carries the TARDIS (only hand) #Ronald Reagan (only arm) #Ronald McDonald (only arm) #Person/People who shoots Bonnie and Clyde (offscreen) ''Animal appearances: #Sarah Palin's Moose #Napoleon Bonaparte's Horse #Napoleon Dynamite's Liger #Tina the Llama (with Napoleon Dynamite's head) #Fawkes the Phoenix #KassemG's Flying Wolf #Cleopatra's Snake #Abraham Lincoln's Bald Eagle #Baker Street horses #Moses' Doves #The Serpent of Eden #Thomas Edison's Dog #Joan of Arc's Crows #Pablo Picasso's dog, Lump #Crows in the Atlanta Outskirts #Edgar Allan Poe's bats #Cattle on the Isle of Skye #Animals on the roofs of neighboring buildings of the Shandor Building #Birds in Asgard #Athena's Pegasus #Dog on Thor's Viking Ship #Polar bear in Valhalla #Jurassic Park dinosaurs #Michael Bay's eagle 'Unofficial characters' ''Speculated characters: #Jim Henson #Walt Disney #Mickey Mouse #Kermit The Frog #Terminator #RoboCop #Harry Houdini #Criss Angel #Harry Potter #Julius Caesar #The Beatles #One Direction #Confucius #Buddha #Sun Tzu #Socrates #Aristotle #Plato ''Scrapped characters: In Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, King Henry VIII was shown as one of the upcoming characters in Season 2, which is now considered impossible since the second season has ended. However, he might still appear in a future season. He was said to rap against Hillary Clinton. Sigmund Freud vs Doctor Phil was a battle that almost happened, but was instead changed into Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. The battle was also to planned for the first half of Season 4, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. God was also supposed to make a third-party appearance in Adam vs Eve as confirmed on Facebook and Twitter, but the idea was scrapped. It was also thought that Mike Tyson was the one to battle Muhammad Ali, but it was changed to Michael Jordan. Nice Peter also stated that Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris was planned to be Blackberry vs iPhone, but it was scrapped and replaced with Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris. In Columbus vs Captain Kirk, Columbus's opponent was originally Neil Armstrong but was changed to Captain Kirk. According to the Behind the Scenes for Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc, Miley Cyrus was originally going to battle "The Queen of England" (which one was not specified). Captain Crunch vs Lucky and Blackbeard vs Jack Sparrow were both ideas for rap battles involving pirates, but instead Blackbeard vs Al Capone was used, according to its BTS. In a video with Smosh games, Lloyd said that he has a demo for Betty White vs Bettie Page. Mike Betette said in chat that Rocky Balboa was planned in Season 2. Nice Peter in chat has said that a Stan Lee battle was planned for the first half of Season 4. According to EpicLLOYD, Tupac Shakur vs Bach was really close to happening in Season 3. #iPhone #Blackberry #Neil Armstrong #King Henry VIII #Hillary Clinton #God #Sigmund Freud #Dr. Phil #Lucky #Cap'n Crunch #Jack Sparrow #The Queen of England #Mike Tyson #Betty White #Bettie Page #Rocky Balboa #Stan Lee #Harry Potter #Edward Cullen #Tupac Shakur #Johann Sebastian Bach ''Characters from unofficial battles: In the unofficial Michael J. Fox vs Chucky, Peter and Lloyd impersonate Michael J. Fox and Chucky. There was another unofficial ERB where Peter impersonates GLaDOS, battling Sherlock Holmes. There was even a rap battle by Peter and Lloyd in the film, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water, where a dolphin named Bubbles rapped against a seagull. #Michael J. Fox (Nice Peter) (Although he himself doesn't appear, his character from the Back to the Future trilogy, Marty McFly, appears in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who) #Chucky (EpicLLOYD) #Sherlock Holmes (EpicLLOYD) (although he did appear officially in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, he was played by Zach Sherwin instead) #GLaDOS (Nice Peter) #Bubbles (Matt Berry) #Seagull (EpicLLOYD) #Painty the Pirate (Nice Peter) 'ERB News (Hosts and special guests)' #Charles Darwin #Leonardo da Vinci (unofficial) #The real Hulk Hogan (unofficial) #André the Giant (cameo appearance) #Theodore Roosevelt #Isaac Newton #Danny Trejo (special guest) #Adam Smith # Vladimir Putin (cameo) #Doc Brown (cameo) #The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (cameo) #Hippocrates (cameo) #Zach Galifianakis (cameo) #Franklin D. Roosevelt #Eleanor Roosevelt (cameo) Category:General wiki templates Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Alex Farnham Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Jon Na Category:Kurt Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Pat McIntyre Category:George Watsky Category:Mickey Meyer Category:DeStorm Power Category:Vince Horiuchi Category:Omar Gharaibeh Category:Mary Doodles Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl Category:Verona Blue Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Gabe Michael Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Bentley Green Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Tay Zonday Category:Iman Crosson Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Elena Diaz Category:Monica Weitzel Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele Category:Atul Singh Category:Jose Molina Category:Rafael Serrano Category:Abisai Flores Category:Brian Fisher Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Davina Friedlander Category:Ifechukude Nwadiwe Category:Rique Castilloveitia Category:Nic Parris Category:Clarence L. Gaines IV Category:Jose Mendoza Category:Donnie McMillin Category:PewDiePie Category:Susan Deming Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Bryce Wissel Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Donnie Davis Category:Yev Belilovskiy Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Bob (dog) Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Neil Blan Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Tom Walsh Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Chali 2na Category:Jack Zullo Category:Mike Elder Category:Jeff MacKinnon Category:Joey Greer Category:Seth Brown Category:Reynaldo Garnica Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu Category:Brooke Lawson Category:Hannah Hart Category:Grace Helbig Category:Dan Bull Category:David Thornhill Jr. Category:Lauren Flans Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound Category:Matt Berry Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Lauren Francesca Category:Mike Betette Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Greg Davis Jr.